


Gassed Up

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Dirk needs to relieve some pressure while he works, and decides it's best to be thorough.





	Gassed Up

Dirk was leaned over his workbench, examining his current project carefully. He was hyper-focused on his project, and had taken to wearing diapers to allow him to work longer periods without incident.

Though his diaper was still comfortably clean, his stomach churned with pent-up gas, and he occasionally let out a fart to relieve the pressure. It never helped for long, though, and at this point it was becoming uncomfortable.

Giving into the distraction of his rumbling gut, Dirk gripped the edge of the table and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing. He wanted to be done with the discomfort, and he resolved himself to let all the gas out at once. Bracing himself, he began to try and push out another, larger fart.

The sound of his release filled the room, his cheeks parting slightly as gas was forcefully expelled from him. There was so much, and it was being let out so quickly, that his diaper actually began to bloat like a balloon.

The padding between his legs swelled outwards, inflating with his gas and spreading his legs slightly, though not enough to make him stop. The feeling of soft padding against his body lessened as it filled with more and more hot air, the diaper crackling as it expanded.

Dirk moaned quietly with relief, the bloating of his stomach lessening as it moved into his underwear, and reached back to feel his padded backside. It was tightened with pressure, and he could feel the hollow space inside filling with noxious gas.

By the time he was finally satisfied, his diaper was the size of an actual balloon between his legs. It stretched out in all directions as if inflated with helium, no longer letting his legs touch, and if he sat down he’d have been raised at least a few inches higher just by its size.

Dirk still felt relieved to not have all that gas inside of him, but he certainly wasn’t looking forward to opening it up and letting the stench out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
